


[Podfic of] How to Strain a friendship

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: In a mission gone wrong, Napoleon is taken hostage and Illya is left with a terrible choice. Featuring Napoleon whump and much brooding from our favorite Russian giant.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Strain a Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681766) by [el_spirito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_spirito/pseuds/el_spirito). 



Title: How to strain a friendship

Fandoms: The Man from U.N.C.L.E (2015)

pairing:  Gen

Author: el_spirito

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Length: 14:38

 

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20man%20from%20UNCLE/how%20to%20strain%20a%20friendship.mp3)  (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
